


Aphrodite

by lii



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-18 10:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10614990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lii/pseuds/lii
Summary: Alpha将军Christoffer向身为Omega的Isak伸出了援手一个先标记后恋爱的故事





	1. Chapter 1

 

雪越下越大，覆盖了整座城。

 

狂风摇动着军帐发出令其呼呼作响，手腕粗的麻绳绷得紧紧的与呼啸的风作着抵抗。雪花和冰粒飞舞着打在将士们的脸上，他们只得眯起双眼，在看见那个人远远走来时，所有人突然挺直了腰杆，端正了军姿。

 

是Christoffer Schistad将军。

 

站在营长门口的列兵立即上前，向将军敬礼。Christoffer摆了摆手以示意那名列兵。

 

“将军，这次的战利品都在里面了，”列兵掀起了营帐门口的门帘，风更大了，卷着冰霜冲进了营帐之中。

 

Christoffer走进营帐，审视的目光扫过琳琅满目的珠宝和工艺品，从战败的敌军处取得的枪支与弹药，最后他的目光落在一个红木箱子旁——一个铁笼子，里面倚着一个昏迷的男孩。

 

“那是怎么回事？”他侧头问守在门口的列兵。

 

还未等列兵开口，William走了进来，他拍了拍列兵的肩膀示意他离开。那名列兵敬了个礼，然后转身走了出去。

 

“这是一个Omega，”William走向那个笼子。“而且是个雏，是个有钱人家的少爷，在这之前看样子应该是一直被家里人看的很紧，嫩的都能挤出水了。”

 

另一个男人摇了摇头。“那他也不应该在这里，我们不是强盗，更不能掳走一个Omega。”

 

“我们到他家的时候他的家人都已经被人杀死了，他是一个娇生惯养的Omega，不把他带回来，你以为他在外面还能活多久吗？你认为他会落得一个好下场吗？”

 

兵荒马乱的战争年代的Omega，这些柔弱并且唾手可得的小甜点多半都是战俘，被从各个村庄搜刮掳来供年轻气盛的Alpha士兵消遣。在某个破旧的行军房里，或者乱七八糟的篝火堆边上，要做的只是臣服与取悦，承受饥渴的士兵一次又一次地性侵直到对方食饱餍足。他们低声下气，毫无尊严，上一秒的温存变为下一秒的凌虐被施在他们身上。那些Omega总是活不久，卑微地生存，卑微地被强暴、折磨、啃食得一干二净——他们称不上战俘，只是战士裤腰带上的消耗品。

 

Christoffer明白这些道理，征战沙场多年，他见过无数下场可怜的Omega，虽然他在面对他们时不会去伤害他们，但他更不会出手相助，他不能挫伤年轻的Alpha士兵们的士气，而这些凄惨的Omega正能极大的鼓舞他们的士气。

 

他叹了口气，又摇了摇头拒绝了William。“世上的Omega多了，我也不能对每一个都伸出援手，将他留下，就是留下了一个隐患，如果那些士兵发现了他们的将军私藏了一个Omega，他们会怎么想？这样让军心大乱的。”

 

William的表情像是又气又急，他躲着脚，看起来像是要说些什么。

 

Christoffer盯着他，William一向是一个沉着冷静的人，他这样子并不寻常。

 

“你还记得我的妻子Noora吗，呃，这个男孩，他叫Isak Valtersen，是Noora的弟弟。”

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

Isak醒来时，发现自己躺在一张窄窄的军用单人床上。如果他环视四周，就能看见这间军帐主人与爱犬的合影，看见桌上一本因为经常翻看边角卷起的泛黄的书。但他没有，情热已经彻底侵袭了他，他的发情期来临，已经陷进了身为Omega的本能迷醉中，他嗅吸着房间内残留的的Alpha气息战栗着彻底湿润，疯狂地渴求被开启和占有，他滚烫的身体在军绿色的行军床上缩成一团，随着他的动作，身上粘着血污的亚麻衬衫从下摆卷起到胸前，露出一侧硬挺凸起的乳粒，他无意识地自己伸手去揉捏，另一只手则伸到胯下，束裤的胯间部位早已濡湿一片，他颤抖的手毫无章法地隔着织物搓弄那块鼓胀，又往更下方探去。

 

Christoffer踏进营帐，触目便是这样一幅香艳景象。男孩缩在他的床上颤抖着小幅度抚慰着自己，眼角还渗着泪花。他一步步靠近，强壮而有力的手臂扶起了神志不算清楚的Omega，却全没有料到Isak会张开嘴唇伸出舌尖的回应他，他的软舌轻轻舔舐着Alpha的下颌，那柔软的触碰几乎烧融他的理智。

 

“你知道我是谁吗？”他用两只手指钳制住了男孩的下巴，制止了Isak一点点销毁他的理智的动作。

 

“你是Christoffer，William说 _你会照顾我的_ 。”男孩带着哭腔，在Alpha的怀中扭动着。然后漩涡深处有什么在萌发，在等待爆发，Isak被这股欲求推撞着迸溅出一声破碎的哭喊，他的双眼噙着泪水企图睁开，同时觉醒的还有他腹中的汹涌，一团不知何时生出的热源在他小腹聚集着，而他的肩膀被强有力的胳膊微微支起，当Alpha的舌头跳过他的肩膀来到他的唇边，Isak猛然感受到下身的变化，那徒生的暖流喷薄而出，几乎在瞬间打湿了他一半的束裤。

 

“叫我Chris就好， _我会好好照顾你的_ 。”

 

针对唇舌的肆虐令Isak呼吸困难，男人的舌头有力地翻搅他的口腔，津液混在一块儿发出啧啧水声，却被营帐外的风雪声掩盖过去。他被吻得视野模糊，全身热得发烫，世界里全是Chris的气味。冷松般的Alpha信息素侵袭性十足，张牙舞爪地钻进他的体内，让他不自觉的靠紧了身旁唯一的热源，这气息又搔刮他每一处脆弱的要害，点燃了又一次热潮。

 

那些淫靡的omega汁液又从后穴里流了出来，刺激得洞口发痒，Chris体贴地伸手探进男孩的束裤，用手指大力摩擦起他的肉洞，让Isak惊叫着喷出更多体液，弄湿了Chris的手。

 

“进来。”Isak的声音微弱，但细致如Chris又怎么会错过。“你说什么？”

 

“我说你进来。”男孩稍稍提高了些声音，带着些许鼻音，可爱的让Chris忍不住一口吻在了他的脸颊上。

 

Omega的妥协斩断了Chris脑中最后一根名为理智的弦，他的阴茎整根末入，让整间屋子里都充满了两人信息素交融的味道性爱的檀膻味。Isak发出了悠长的哭吟，从鼻腔中哼出的甜腻呻吟听得人脸红心跳，却在猛烈撞击声中变为哽咽。Chris分开他的大腿抱了起来，让他的肉穴一次次在重力作用下吞进粗大的alpha肉棒。Isak无力地承受着Chris的撞击，男孩的手紧紧抓住他的手腕，却只是加重了他扣着自己腰的力道。

 

后穴的媚肉随着性器的抽出而被翻出，随着它插入有被推回，如此反复。男孩的呻吟渐渐变得无力，最后只剩下粗重的喘息。Chris一口咬在Isak的颈间，将自己的信息素注入男孩的腺体，然后又温柔的舔舐那处。

 

“你是我的了。”性器狠狠地碾过Isak的子宫口，那力道之大让他感觉到疼痛，可是快感却如潮水一样将他淹没。他听不见Chris在说什么，就连自己的呻吟他都听不见。但是他能感觉到Chris的结正在形成，从微弱的胀满感演变成了疼痛，他的子宫第一次被精液充满。

 

在标记完成的那一刻，Chris从未感觉过内心如此的完整，他终于，终于寻回了心中仿佛一直丢失的那一片感受。“没有人能将你夺走。”

 

筋疲力尽Isak躺在Chris的怀中，两个人挤在那张小小的行军床上，他的结还在男孩的体中，饱胀的感觉为Isak带来了安全感。

 

他侧过头，在Chris唇上献上虔诚的一吻。

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

_你像阿芙罗蒂从浪花中升起_

_如果你愿意_

_我就永远爱你_


	2. Chapter 2

 

Isak醒来时，自己依然窝在Chris的臂弯之中。他抬起头看向Chris的脸，却感到环在腰上的手臂用了些力。

 

Chris征战沙场多年，早已养成了时刻警惕的浅眠习惯，男孩在他怀中轻轻的的动作就已经让Chris彻底摆脱了睡意，清醒了过来。

 

他低头看着Isak头顶的发旋，看着他因为近日的一系列变故而憔悴的脸庞和略显暗哑的发梢，Chris将一个吻轻轻的印在Isak的头顶。即使他们在昨夜之前未曾相遇过，未曾共处过，但标记所带来的生理上的心灵链接也让他对发生在男孩身上的一切感到心疼，纵使Chris身为强大而专制的alpha，同时骁勇善战，但他却有着细腻的心思，害怕自己珍视的爱人会受到伤害。Chris将脑袋埋在Isak的颈窝里，舔着颈侧的细嫩。

 

Isak听着胸腔中震鸣的心跳，Chris低下头吻住Omega的柔软唇瓣，男孩接受了他的舌头，轻轻地凑上前与之缠卷，Chris留恋地吮吸Isak口中的津液，双手捧着男孩的脸颊，用手指轻轻来回抚拭。

 

“早上好。”Isak在接吻的间隙偷的一口氧气，在他脸上的笑容是身处军营的Chris多年未曾见到的阳光，穿过斯堪的纳维亚的层层风雪洒进了他的心里。

 

“早上好啊。”Chris忍不住再一次亲吻Isak，想再偷走一捧阳光。

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

他偏过头，缩成一团埋进伴侣的怀中，嗅着萦绕在他身上的气味。那味道让他想起了棕色的笔墨泼洒向牛皮纸，冷冽的洒下的雪花，还有傲立在雪中的散发出清香的松木。

 

他知道Chris应该走了，虽然部队最近接连打了几个胜仗，但这并不意味着他们可以松懈，成千上万的士兵要依靠Chris的领导，而他却因为自己的一己私欲，不想让Chris离开。

 

一条粗糙的毛毯将他裹了个严实，Isak的双臂搂紧了身旁唯一散发热度的东西，将自己的脑袋抵在上面。Chris他看到男孩的脑袋急切地往自己的怀里钻，紧张的表情像是害怕伴侣随时会离开。Chris侧过身，将男孩圈在怀中，大手抚摸着男孩的后背，他没有做声，只是听着男孩的呼吸逐渐趋于平缓，渐渐陷入梦境。

 

Chris轻轻的起身，动作温柔的与平日那个雷厉风行的将军看起来截然不同。他再一次将一个吻印在男孩的脸颊上。Isak大概是块蜜糖吧，他想，遇见男孩之后，自己总是渴望从他的身上汲取些幸福，而自己，却不能在这动荡年代给予Isak应得的安稳生活。战争冷漠无情，分秒之内便会有人丧命，他能做的，只有拼尽全力与敌人 厮杀，唯有战争的胜利才能为爱人带来一世周全。

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

Chris将军率领战士经历了异常艰辛的一战，回归的士兵呻吟着分散在营地四处，清理伤口。远处的狼烟在紫红的晚霞中渐渐淡去，他撩开了营房的门帘，还未看清室内陈设就被一个散发香甜气息的人撞了个满怀。

 

Isak是这苦寒之地的一汪清泉，在遇见他之前，Chris已经习惯了征战生活的恶劣与苦难，但男孩是他的毒品，他一旦沾染，便无法戒掉，这是命运的棘轮，现在的Chris根本无法想象离开了Isak的生活。

 

为了Isak，他必须从此强大得无人可敌，直到这荒唐的战争终结。他想要Isak活在安全的地带，像过去一样做着他喜欢的事情。他希望看到他能干聪慧的omega穿着漂亮的衣服，依偎在自己身上，孩子们则在他们膝下牙牙学语，稚嫩脸蛋上的双眼亮晶晶的，流露出恬淡生活的喜悦。

 

他必须要做到。

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

夜空中出现了满天的繁星，亦或只是缓缓坠落的雪花造成的错觉。Isak望向辽阔的夜空，感受到Chris撩高了他的长袍，将厚实的衣服垫在他身下，用火热的身躯紧贴着他不让他受冻。

 

Chris覆在男孩的背上，地面的积雪冰冷刺骨，但他已被无法消退的热意冲昏头脑。他将自己勃起的阴茎插进了男孩柔嫩的大腿内侧，火热的硬物被两边又冰又滑的皮肤挤着的快感让Chris低吼出声。

 

男孩搂紧了Chris的肩膀，双眼朦胧地望着他。Chris近乎粗暴的抽插让他大腿内侧被摩擦得滚烫，两具相贴的肉体似乎就快在雪地中燃烧起来。他的脑海中呈现了某些荒谬的想法，他们就像两只缱绻缠绵的不死火鸟，凤与凰在冰雪中的结合散尽了最后的热度，彼此相依相偎冻结成冰，再也无法涅槃重生。

 

那也无妨，他们毕竟不拥有凤凰那高贵的使命，他们只是有血肉爱欲的凡人。

 

Chris吻上Isak，堵住了男孩快要溢出的呻吟。男孩的眼泪将白皙的脸蛋打湿得一塌糊涂，他的身体软得不可思议，任由Chris粗壮的手臂捧起他光滑的屁股上下摆动，让他艳红的小洞含入巨大的肉棒。穴肉一点点被扩开撑大，紧接着臀部被男人突然抬起，肉壁一下子便被牵拉得刺痛，酸麻的快感如同电流般炸开，辐散到全身上下，肉穴中不受控制涌出的淫液浇在Chris的阴茎上。男孩被彻彻底底操到了底，逼出的眼泪打湿了长袍。而被紧紧夹住的Chris拥住了自己的爱人，他拉开男孩的一条长腿放在自己的腰间上。然后稳稳地操了进去，越操越深，每一次都狠狠地碾过男孩的腺体然后牵扯出点点粉红的内壁。

 

Omega根本不需要压抑尖叫，因为呼啸的风声完全掩盖了他的声音。Chris抱起了Isak，将这个男孩像个布娃娃般轻松地抱在怀里，肉棒狠插着他痉挛地喷出透明汁液的肉穴。Omega的叫声渐渐变为细弱的哭哭啼啼，撩拨得人心痒难耐，红润的唇间不停溢出呻吟，断断续续地呼喊着“Christoffer”，随后在男人更猛力的抽插下哭叫求饶，委屈地抱怨着太用力了、要插坏了。

 

Isak浑身开始止不住地颤抖，“射出来，”Chris染上性欲更显低沉的嗓音在男孩耳边蛊惑。Isak颤抖得更厉害，呻吟声甜腻得不成样子。他知道男孩快要高潮了，随即加快速度，每一次贯入都重重碾过敏感点，男孩敏感地夹紧了肉柱，而对方却不怀好意地将肉棒用力抽出，淫液咕啾一声从扩张的洞口喷溅出来，大量透明带着清香的汁液沾湿了长袍，Isak羞得搂紧了Chris的脖子，他的肉穴似乎开放了一道闸门，源源不断的液体在alpha信息素的侵袭下疯狂涌出，失禁一般打湿了他的会阴和两条大腿。Chris趁机将男孩的腿拉得更开，狠狠操开因为高潮而止不住痉挛的后穴，猛插数十下后射在了Isak温暖的深处，猛烈地打在内壁上的触感让Isak产生了要为Chris怀上一个孩子的错觉。

 

高潮后的男孩蜷在Chris的怀中，寒冷和疲惫让他昏昏欲睡。“什么？”Chris听见男孩低语了一句。

 

“不要离开我。”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 没有剧情 没有没有 真的没有  
> 警告：Mpreg 产乳

 

 

“一个怀孕的Omega，”Jonas饶有趣味地看着正在跨上战马的Christoffer将军因为自己的这句话而僵硬住的动作。“大家都不是傻子，你认为能瞒过所有人吗？

 

 

*

 

 

Isak甜腻的Omega气味与以前有了些许不同，身处残酷无情的战场，他腹中却孕育了自己与Chris的爱情的结晶。他只能更小心的度日，保护孩子不被恶劣的环境伤害，保护自己不被那些狂暴的Alpha士兵伤害。

 

战事频繁，驻扎的将士们需要转移阵地，Isak藏在拉载军用物资的马车中，Chris望向前方，雪越下越大，密密麻麻的雪花遮盖了道路，身后的马车里传出淡淡的甜蜜气息，又瞬间被袭来的风雪吹散。

 

Chris的双腿夹住马腹，叹息一声。

 

 

*

 

 

夜晚如期而至，失去了阳光的大地上寒风肆虐，Chris抱紧了怀里的男孩，将盖在男孩身上的皮草又裹紧了一些。怀孕让男孩整个人昏昏沉沉，颤抖地陷在伴侣的怀抱之中小口地嗅吸着Chris的信息素。

 

Chris伸手探入男孩的衣下，他舔吮着Isak柔软的唇瓣，探进口中搅弄他的舌头，同时衣服下的手掌罩住他发涨的胸口，用大拇指拨弄着肿胀的粉嫩。

 

_这是他的爱人，他的伴侣，他的灵魂，他的生命，世上再没有任何存在能与之比拟。_

 

Chris扯开盖在Isak身上的皮草铺在他的身下，男孩的气息愈加浓厚而多一分意乱情迷，Chris继续吮吸着男孩的唇瓣，同时手上稍稍用力，孕育了新生命的Omega已经发生了彻底的变化，Isak咬住鲜红的下唇，感受着Chris揉捏着他乳房的力度，小股液体喷溅出来的水声在狭小的空间里响起，白色的乳汁带着淡淡香气，洒在了两人的衣服上。

 

Isak攀在Chris身上，胸部酸麻的感觉让他下意识地挺起胸膛，将乳头送进Alpha的嘴里。Chris吸着他的奶水不停吞咽，手掌轻轻揉着男孩另一边被冷落的乳房，稍稍用力挤出里面的汁液。

 

自胸口蔓延开的酸麻感让男孩的小穴渗出液体，浸湿了身下的皮草，将Alpha的战袍也弄得湿答答的，Chris的手指探向男孩的身后，常年握剑带来的茧子让男孩敏感的喘息出声音。

 

Isak挣扎着扭动，想要并拢双腿阻挠捣乱的手，他爱被身后的男人掌控，可同时空虚得想要立刻被满足，他的后穴甚至回忆起了上次被男人操弄的感觉，开始不知羞耻地分泌肠液。他害怕Chris发现自己的欲望有多么强烈，却来不及拦住Chris突然探入的手指。

 

“你想要吗？”Chris朝外望了望，确定周边没有其他的Alpha的身影，然后回头将Isak搂进怀中，吻住他微张的唇瓣。

 

Chris扶着自己被Isak流出的液体打湿得晶亮的阴茎，抵着男孩因为兴奋而不断收缩的后穴，“为我把自己打开。”然后将自己的硬挺推了进去，男孩的穴口被撑的平坦，柔软的肠壁却立刻饥渴的裹住了这根粗长的肉柱。

 

Chris扶住Isak的腰，开始缓慢的进出，男孩不断颤抖着，这个过程太难受了，如此漫长。“快一点，快一点。”男孩带着哭腔请求。

 

 “像这样？”Chris稍稍加快了自己的速度，每次进入都相当浅，根本冲击不到Isak的敏感点。

 

男孩难耐的眨着自己充满生理性泪水的绿色眸子，双手勾住Chris的脖子，有些急躁的来回运动起自己的臀部，想让Chris的粗长戳中自己的那一点。

 

Chris毫无预警的往前一顶，将自己全部没入男孩的身体，阻止Isak继续自己动作，用手轻轻揉捏着自己和Isak连接的地方，男孩觉得自己不能承受更多，一只手放下捧住自己还没有显怀的腹部，他呜咽着，肉穴不断自主的吞吐着Chris的阴茎，等不及的吞进来，又舍不得放它出去。

 

男孩随着Chris的每一下撞击不停地前后摆动，后穴也配合着紧咬。Chris拉着男孩的肩部，把他向后拉出一个弧度，下身不停，掰过他的脸深吻起来。Isak将头凑过去，希望能够离Chris更近。他呻吟着，却被Chris一只手捂住嘴唇，阻止他的声音惊扰到士兵们，同时他的胸部也被另一只手蹂躏。

 

Chris手上的动作让Isak射了出来，一股一股不断向外涌出，他头脑一片空白，眼神空洞，再也控制不了什么，他的信息素像爆炸一般随着后穴的液体争先恐后地涌出。

 

Chris来回挺动着自己的腰身，下体被有节律的绞着，Isak的身体和他是如此的契合，他要到了，阴茎开始在男孩的体内不断弹动。他用双手托在男孩的大腿内侧让他臀部悬空再顶上去，这样持续用力操干了数十下，Chris终于开始射精，因为尚未成结，射精仅持续了几分钟，Isak在期间持续痉挛地承受着，再次达到了顶点。

 

两个人胯间一片狼藉，尽管Isak几乎再射不出什么，从后穴溢出的大量混合着Chris精液的情液却昭示了他的再次高潮。

 

Chris在稍事平复喘息后把自己拔出，裹满在深色阳物上的体液滴落到马车里，他俯身亲吻过余韵中瘫软的Isak。Chris俯身贴近他的胸口，用胡茬轻蹭左边挺立的乳头几下，才仁慈地用舌尖卷住它，右边的乳头则被他左手的拇指和食指捏起搓动。

 

被自己Alpha的浓厚气息紧紧环绕着，亲生骨血在腹中，伴随乳汁不断释出的舒畅，Isak本能地感知到宁和和安全，转头与他的Alpha亲吻在一起，发出幸福甜腻的鼻音。

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

“既然你知道这么多，你想做些什么？”Chris擦拭着手中的剑，然后刃光一闪，锋利的宝剑入鞘。

 

“没有Alpha能抵挡孕期Omega释放的信息素。他会落得跟那些人一样的下场。”Jonas满不在乎的看着Chris。“我可以把这个秘密守下来，但不能保证没有下个人会发现。”

 

“他不会。”雪下得越来越大，像是泼下了一座城池的棉絮，密密麻麻的雪花遮蔽了视野，却盖不住Chris身上的煞气。“没有人能够伤害他一分一毫。”

 

“你在的时候，的确。”雪花模糊了Jonas的表情，他看起来似笑非笑，“问题在于，你并不能时时刻刻守在他的身边。


End file.
